I'll Help You Through
by Yukino Innuwa
Summary: "It's good to let out your emotions when you can. So what if you can't show them around Oz, Gilbert, and Alice. You can still show them around me right?"


I'll Help You Through

By

Yukino Innuwa

A gasp could be heard in the quiet, semi-dark room. The only source of light was the shine of the full moon that entered through the huge double windows that also served as doors. The occupant of the bed took in gulps of air as he tried to calm his breathing down. He ran a hand through his whitish-purple hair and sighed as he felt sweat running down his face.

'Again…I had that nightmare again' he shuddered and touched the left side of his face gently. The side where his left eye used to be. He snarled lightly and threw the covers off of his skinny frame before getting up off the bed. He wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Slipping into a pair of white slippers, he grabbed a long, black coat and placed it upon his shoulders and strolled over to the double windows. The tired man stopped momentarily. He turned his head and looked at the small doll lying under the covers on his bed. Should he take her with him? He decided against it since he didn't feel like walking back over towards his bed.

He opened the windows and walked onto the awaiting balcony. He leaned against the rail and looked out into the distance. There was a slight breeze and the moon was still high in the sky. There were a few stars out as well. He never could get over the view of the night sky whenever he was in the Rainsworth mansion and tonight was no different

"Such a beautiful night…and yet…" he stopped talking and touched the left side of his face again. The tip of his pinky ran lightly underneath the hole that used to be occupied by his left eye. "…I'm still haunted by that nightmare. Even though the incident occurred years ago." He closed his only red eye "Will I ever be freed from it?"

"Freed from what?" asked a feminine voice.

The man turned around and looked at the owner of the voice "Sharon-sama what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Break."

"Well this balcony is connected to my room" he grinned.

"You know what I mean Break."

Break sighed and knew he was going to end up losing the conversation. He turned back around "It's nothing you have to worry about Sharon-sama. I'm just thinking." He didn't say anything after that and neither did she. She could read him easily and he knew that she could.

Quietly, Sharon walked beside Break and stared out as well. No words were spoken between them for awhile. A sudden breeze caused Sharon to shiver and hug herself. There was only so much heat that her long, pink and white night gown could give especially when she was outside in the night air. Her action didn't go unnoticed by Break. He peeled his coat off his body and placed it around Sharon's smaller frame. She smiled at the gesture. "Thank you"

He smiled back and knelt down on one knee so he could button some of the buttons for her "Your welcome Sharon-sama." Once he finished, he stood and looked at the girl. The coat was big on Sharon's body and the sleeves covered her small hands. He smiled at the sight before returning to his original position against the rail. He could feel Sharon still watching his every movement. Break knew he would have to explain himself to her eventually, but he hoped she wouldn't say anything to him today and wait until tomorrow to interrogate him.

"You dreamt about that day didn't you?" Sharon asked in a serious tone.

Break flinched from his lady's words. Apparently she wasn't going to let him off the hook tonight.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sharon could practically see the pain radiating off the man. It hurt her to see him this way. After all, she cared for Break like an older brother and she knew that he cared for her like a little sister. "You can tell me Break. You know I'll listen." She grabbed the baggy sleeve on Break's night shirt and tugged on it lightly like a child would when they wanted to tell their mother something that they deemed important.

Break knew he couldn't resist Sharon when she got like this. He sighed and pulled away from the railing. Sharon guided them back into the room and shut the doors behind them. She then walked over to Break's soft bed and sat down. The brown-haired girl patted the spot next to her, silently ordering Break to sit. With a small smile, he sat next to the brown-haired girl. Once again it was quiet between the two contractors neither of them knowing how to start the conversation.

"Break…" Sharon said softly, "you don't have to ashamed of the fact that you're dreaming about that day. People don't get over traumas that easily, especially the trauma you went through."

Break knew she was right about that. Losing an eye and losing everyone you cared about in your previous home was devastating. However, if he hadn't been so carless none of that would have happened. He would still have an eye, his lord would still be alive and so would his lord's family. Break leaned his head down, so that Sharon couldn't see his sad expression as he tried not to let his emotions run free. 'I can't let Sharon-sama see me this way. I don't want to burden her even more than I already am.'

Suddenly, small arms wrapped around his head and pulled it against a warm body. His red-eye blinked and he looked up at the young woman holding him.

She smiled. "Break, don't hide from me. You know I can read you well. It's ok to let go. Please don't blame yourself. I'm here now and you know I won't judge you." She ran her fingers through his soft hair. "It's good to let out your emotions when you can. So what if you can't show them around Oz, Gilbert, and Alice. You can still show them around me right? I bet mother would like that."

The male contractor couldn't say a word. He was happy to hear those words come from his lady. "Thank you" he said with his voice quivering. His long arms wrapped around the short girl and held her tightly. Sharon smiled widely then closed her eyes as she placed her head atop Break's head. They stayed like that for quite some time. Neither of them said a word not wanting to ruin this moment between them.

After awhile, Break pulled away from Sharon giving her that goofy smile that she was so used to. "Thank you Sharon-sama. Sometimes I feel you're too good for me. She laughed at his words and rubbed his head.

"On the contrary Break, I think that you are too good for my mother and I."

He grinned then reached into the coat that was still on Sharon plucked out a piece of candy. As he was about to open the wrapper to the confectionary, it was swiped away from him.

"It's too late for sweets Break," she said with a serious tone, "you can have it tomorrow.

The male contractor pouted then sighed "Fine, fine Sharon-sama. I'll try to resist the temptation.

Sharon grinned knowing she won this conversation. She slowly stood up and unbuttoned the coat. Once it was off she walked over to a nearby chair and placed the coat there "I'm going to go to bed now. I suggest you do the same ok?" She walked over to the bedroom's door and opened it.

"I'll try to Sharon-sama." The candy-lover slipped off his slippers and slowly crawled back under the covers. He adjusted Emily a bit before lying down and closing his eyes. What he didn't expect however, was to hear a pair of light footsteps coming towards him and a soft kiss to be planted on his forehead

"Good night Xerx-nii" was whispered softly above him and soon the footsteps quickly walked away.

With his eyes closed Break couldn't help but smile softly.


End file.
